


[podfic of] Dude, Quit Marshing My Mallow, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Marshmallows, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Dude, Quit Marshing My Mallow by jedusaurAuthor summary-Frank has done a whole bunch of idiotic shit in his life, and gotten himself into a lot of trouble in numerous creative ways. So he wouldn't consider this the absolute stupidest thing he's ever said. But it's pretty damn close:"Sometimes I like having to wait."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	[podfic of] Dude, Quit Marshing My Mallow, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Dude,QuitMarshingMyMallow%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Dude,%20Quit%20Marshing%20My%20Mallow.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! 

I just wanted to note that the [Stanford Marshmallow Study](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanford_marshmallow_experiment) referenced in this fic concluded that children who were able to demonstrate self-control and delayed gratification had greater success later in life (as measured by higher SAT scores, education, BMI, etc.). But it has recently [been](https://www.theatlantic.com/family/archive/2018/06/marshmallow-test/561779/) [revisited](http://www.rochester.edu/news/show.php?id=4622) and re-examined critically only to find that it actually showed that children in safe, reliable environments (ex. a financially stable home and interactions with adults that have shown they can be trusted and the children's needs will be met) are able to demonstrate delayed gratification whereas those that have lived experience that indicates the future is uncertain will be more likely to secure the immediate benefit. Anyways, sociology aside, this was a delicious fic about the benefits of self-discipline and delayed gratification. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 17, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
